Student/Creature Page: Ssaundru Alexander
Basics First name: Ssaundru (Ssz'aundru) Middle name(s): William (Elkyraen) Surname: Alexander (Aleanar) Nickname(s): Black bird, Ssandy, Dru, Barbie Legs, Cherryhead, Red Sunshine, Cankerblossom Age: 16 Date of birth: May 25, 1996 Zodiac Sign: Gemini Race: (Fae) Drow. Posing as a Caucasian human. Gender: Male Sexuality: Bisexual Grade (If student): Sophomore Current residence: Misery Falls Social status: What social status? He's socially awkward for life. ---- Traits of Voice Accent (if any): Drow; Flows off the tongue, but has a harsher sound to it. Language spoken: Drow, English Other languages known: Drow (Angular), English, Latin Style of speaking: Moves his hands around a lot when he's talking to someone he's comfortable with. Keeps his hands in his pockets or in front of him when he's shy and makes little to no eye contact and looks at the ground or at the ceiling a lot. Says "Uhm, uh, ah" a lot and tends to... trail off sentences...and hesitate... Tries his best to seem composed and formal. Goes out of his way to stand up straight when talking to people. Typing Style: Formal, as if addressing a co-worker or boss. Often unnecessarily wordy, but with proper grammar and punctuation. Tends to be more sociable. Volume of voice: Just below average. ---- Physical Appearance Height: Tall Weight: Ungodly light Eye color: Violet #H8C00FF Skin color: Really pale #FEE6CF (Faded black/purple #231E28) Shape of face: High cheek bones, pointed chin. A long nose that swoops down into a rounded shape. Slanted eyes with large pupils. Diamond-shaped face. Distinguishing features: Has long fingers, toes, and limbs. Has a few scars on his torso, back, and shoulders. Has a rather long tongue. (All of the aforementioned, claws, longer tongue, whites of the eyes are replaced with black, long pointed ears, sharp teeth.) Build of body: Ectomorph. Tall and slender enough to look a bit unhealthy. Has enough strength to wrestle someone off and pack a punch. Hair color: Crimson #7F0000''(White #FDFFFF)'' Hair style: Long, straight. Mostly keeps his side bangs swept to the side with one hanging in his face for a sort of "security" blanket. Has some loopy things on the sides of his head that he keeps in a hair tie. Complexion: Has little to no body hair, just the hair on his head, so his skin is pretty smooth. (Has purple bi luminescent spots and black markings on his feet) Posture: Slumps over when he thinks no one is looking, but for the most part stands up straight. Tattoos: Small tattoo on the back of his neck in runes. Another purple tattoo of two intertwining spirits on his hip from a vitality bond. Piercings: Three or four in his ear. Wears ear cuffs a lot. Later gets a lip ring. Typical clothing: Keeps two daggers in a leg strap thing around his ankle, near his shoe. Wears purple sun glasses and hoodies a lot to keep the sun off his skin. Tends to wear long sleeved shirts more than anything. Has a lot of jeans and grey clothes with rips and holes in them and sometimes even weird stains (He probably doesn't know what they are either). Tends to slap duct tape on the rips and stitch up the tears, then throw the clothes back on. Is seen by others as: Female...?/Weird guy who lurks and reads a lot/He's an asshole./Fucking bishonen./IT'S A TRAP. ---- Personality Most of the time, Ssaundru is a very passive, laid back person. He doesn't joke around much, though he can be very sarcastic. He is usually rather serious all the time. He does, however, have a suprisingly ugly temper. He generally keeps to himself and is very wary of strangers. He's not very likely to open up to anyone right away and is very doubtful of himself and his own abilities. Likes: Math, cats, bird watching, spiders, reading, quiet places, spending time alone, Pepper, Francois, Dahlia, Jill, Addylynn, Eris, Lynn, the library, Popscicles, blackberries, poisons, tea, Titanic, Homestuck, stress smoking, antiques, KoRn, books, medical history. Dislikes: His family, Sszayne, himself, loud noises, crowds, bright places, hugging, being touched by people he doesn't know very well. Education: Attends Misery High, a privately owned boarding school. Fears: Thunder, loud noises, yelling, arguing, crowds, getting close to people, being alone, insanity, rabies, being touched, punishment, glaring and flashing lights, dogs. Personal goals: Not to die, for people to leave him alone, to be a better person, learn how to heal, become a mage, enter the medical field, become a surgeon, make his family proud. General attitude: "I really don't want to be here right now. Please, go away." Religious values: For a polytheistic race, Ssaundru doesn't worship a lot of gods. He was brought up to worship Lolth and holds her in high respect for creating their race and goes out of his way not to step on any spiders, but he does not agree with most of her ways. He does have a few Lolth-related things such as a necklace with her symbol on it, a few weapons spider decorated on it, and an actual spider. Though he agrees more with Eilistraee's ideas of resurfacing the dark race and having everyone live in peace. He does have one "bastard sword" in favor of Eilistraee and regards nights with full moons as holy. General intelligence: High General sociability: Medium ---- Health Illnesses (if any): Dissociative Identity Disorder, paranoia, insomnia, Avoidant Personality Disorder: Subtype Self-Deserting Avoidant. Allergies (if any): Light, bees, Penicillin, perfume, corn. Sleeping habits: Nearly never sleeps. If he does, he's usually out like a light. Eating habits: Has weird eating habits and sometimes forgets to eat. Memory: Average with the occasional hole or two Any unhealthy habits: Stress smoker, keeps his feelings to himself, beats himself up over things. ---- History Birth country: Underdark Hometown: Ched Nasad Childhood: Exiled from the Underdark, homeschooled, sent to public school for a brief while, then pulled, started developing Sszayne at this point. Teen years: Enrolled at Misery High, meets Mod, develops stolkholm syndrome, Mod leaves, starts to become a social recluse, has to be dragged out by Pepper and Franny frequently, starts developing his healing powers, opens up to people a little bit more. Adult years: Gets a job, gets married to Pepper, has Saffron, gets fired from hospital, takes job at Misery High, Franny moves in, has Thyme and Marty, Dahlia moves in, has Shilo, "adopts" Shelly. Past places of residence: Ched Nasad, ????, Misery Falls Briefly explain life story: It all started when Etheyl and her sister, LiNeeriina, learned that they were worthy candidates of being the house priestess. At first, they were psyched and tried their best in magic and healing and studies. But as such is their nature, jealousy and paranoia started to brew within them and they started trying to sabotage each other. At first it was little things like burning all of Etheyl's magic books or cutting LiNeeriina's hair, but as they grew older, what used to be a child's rivalry began to turn into something else. Fast forward a few years later, Etheyl met Kronoyys and they became "partners" for lack of better term. Soon after, Etheyl took in a peasant that was going to be executed. Since she took in said peasant, she took full responsibilities for his actions and he became her immediate family's servant. His name was Merzar. At first, Kronoyys didn't think much of Merzar, but he heard rumors surrounding Etheyl and Merzar. Naturally, he got jealous. Jealous enough that when Etheyl gave birth to Ssz'aundru, he quickly assigned Merzar the task of looking over him so that Kronoyys could have Etheyl's full attention. And so, Merzar took it upon him to teach Ssz'aundru about Eilistraee. Unfortunately, in Ched Nasad, teaching religions besides Lolth's is outlawed, so he had to do it in private. While this was happening, LiNeeriina realized that Etheyl was going to best her soon. You see, child-bearing is looked upon as a power of femininity and something that males could never achieve. Because of this, women in Drow society usually want to have as many female children as they can. Luckily for LiNeeriina, this child was a boy so Etheyl didn't particularly hold Lolth's favor just yet. In an attempt to get rid of the chances that Etheyl have another baby, LiNeeriina made sure to feed her small doses of poison every day. Eventually, when Etheyl wanted another child, but instead found out what her sister did. Soon after that, LiNeeriina became the house priestess. Meanwhile, Instra, another priestess-to-be in the Arabett house, starts to develop a crush on Merzar. The only problem is that Merzar likes Etheyl instead, so when Instra gathered enough courage to tell him, Merzar turned her down. Needless to say, Instra was furious. Instead of handling it like any other person would, she began stalking Merzar around. Along the way, she found out that Merzar had been teaching Ssz'aundru about Eilistraee's teachings. Once she learned this, she ratted him and Ssz'aundru out to Lolth. When Lolth found out, she called all her highest priestesses to discuss the matter, including LiNeeriina. Since taking in Merzar meant that Etheyl and Kronoyys took responsibility for him, they had to suffer a consequence too. For some odd reason, LiNeeriina felt a little guilty and acted on that guilt. Instead of killing the family, she suggested that they exile them to the surface world. To Lolth, a creature weak to light living in the sunlight was a fate worse than death. So being the twisted bitch that she is, she agreed. But she wasn't going to do it without a little fun first. After the whole ordeal, of course there was some hate and blame bouncing around. Kronoyys started hating Merzar and Ssz'aundru and suggested to Etheyl that they kill Merzar. But of course, Etheyl, being the softy she is, declined and blamed it on her sister instead. Of course, that didn't stop Kronoyys from taking out his frustrations on Ssz'aundru whenever Etheyl wasn't around. Flash forward a few months and a lot of strings pulled, "Ssaundru's" family moved to Misery Falls when he was still young. His mom gave him an enchanted ring that supposedly masks his elf form. At first, he was home schooled, but when he turned six, his mom let him go to public school. This didn't last very long though, as some of the kids at school thought he was weird and started picking on him. As a consequence, one of the boys got a black eye and a broken nose. Of course, he got pulled from that school. Fast forward to when he's eight and he's learned to read and write English. He still didn't talk a lot though and he mostly moped around and snapped at anyone who touched him. Over the years, he became more passive and compliant, and his mom and dad ended up sending him to Misery High. After Ssaundru started his sophomore year, Etheyl caught wind of a sun elf that went to school there. After going to check up on him and seeing if it was true or not herself, she decided to send someone to watch over Ssaundru and make sure he didn't talk to the other elf. So she sent "Merlin." Of course, she had to pull some strings again, but she has her sources and soon enough, Merlin got a job as a gym teacher. ---- Relationships Parents: Ethel Alexander/Etheyl Aleanar (Mother) , Kronos Alexander/Kronoyys Aleanar (Dad), Merlin Rection/Merzar Kenar (Gaurdian) Siblings: None Any enemies: Vincent, Ramesses, Sinn, Terrance, Icarus, Ambrose, Milla, Susan/Steven, Puck, Rex, Carlos, Jona, Peter File, Toni Bang, Rickie, Sszayne Children: Not at the moment Friends: Pepper McGee, Eris Hallows, Jill Kilzemall, Merlin Rection. Best friend(s): Dahlia MacArthur, Francois Frenchman. Important friends/relatives (explain): Dahlia MacArthur and Francois Frenchman. They are best friends for life. ---- Combat Peaceful or violent: Violent Weapon (if applicable): Daggers, knives, anything he can get his hands on, and himself. Style of fighting: Close combat ---- Others Occupation/Role: Trap Student and nurse's assistant Current home: Dorm 287 with Francois Frenchman at Misery High Favorite types of food: Fruit and spicy/bold foods Favorite types of drink: Tea Hobbies/past times: Reading, playing the violin, hanging out on tumblr, reading Homestuck updates, going on walks, hanging out in Merlin's classroom. Guilty pleasures: Vocaloids, Homestuck, Titanic, old movies, discovery channel, ben and jerry's. Pet peeves: Loud people, Christmas carrols, bad grammar, bright lights, when people confuse him for a girl. Pets: A Brazilian spider named Ssindrinn Talents: Playing the violin, sketching, doing complicated math in his head, and....haha, uhm. Favorite colors: Purple, grey, black, blue, red. Favorite type of music: Has complicated music tastes. Well, let's start off by saying that Ssaundru's favorite artists are Korn, Tom Lehrer, and....Vocaloids. It's more like he listens to music depending on his mood. He likes angry music and numetal a lot, including Deftones, Nine Inch Nails, Radiohead. Used to listen to a lot of Eminem when he was younger. He also likes creepy instrumentals and punk music. Powers/Weaknesses: Like most elves, Drow have highly developed hearing from living underground in caves. Their long, claw-like fingers and soles of their feet are extra sensitive to feel for vibrations in the ground or secret messages left by other Drow. Drow also have excellent eyesight and have adapted to seeing in total darkness. This is often referred to as Darkvision. As far as senses go, Drow are extremely fast, capable of rivaling a cheetah. The Drow's sense of smell, however, is not as acute. Many centuries of living underground with the smell of damp rock, fungus, and moss has dulled their sense of smell. Not to mention that most Drow are usually exposed to strong smelling incense and offering burnings. As well as speed and the basic senses, Drow have an exceptional sixth sense as well as any other fae does. Drow are capable of sensing and even "smelling" souls. Drow have a natural resistance to magic, presumably from the dark energies known as Faerzress that the Underdark radiates. However, Drow may willingly lower this resistance on a temporary basis, long enough to use certain enchantments and spells on themselves. Drow are also resistant to poisons and venoms, however, they will fall sick and in cases of strong poisons and venoms, they can die. Drow have complete immunity to any magic-based sleep effects, most likely coming from the fact that Drow do not need to sleep in the sense that most creatures do. Instead, they enter a form of relaxation and meditation that is called the Reverie, instead. However, exceptions do occur and it is not impossible for them to sleep. Drow are also capable of healing slightly faster than humans, due to their magical blood. However, they can not heal immediately. Drow possesses an ability called faerie fire, most likely coming from their fae roots. Faerie fire is often mistaken for will'o'wisps, however, faerie fire is actually capable of hurting it's victims. Another ability they possess which is related to faerie fire is called dancing lights. These, unlike fae fire, are harmless and simply serve as a distraction, little balls of light, or something to keep track of their enemies with in the dark. Drow are also capable of manipulating shadows. However, these shadows are not capable of touching or grabbing things since they are only shadows, unless you are a curseborn. Instead, they are usually used to cause black outs or to hide themselves. Despite all these abilities that Drow have, they do have weaknesses. Taking away their senses of touche, hear, and sight by whatever means is almost fatal, considering it is all they ever rely on. Drow are also extremely sensitive to light, the exception being Drow that frequent light areas. In fact, Drow eyes secrete a reflective oil that helps protect their eyes from light. This is why most of their eyes seem to "glow." Still, though, even Drow that frequent light areas are at risk of overheating, fever, burning, and in some extreme cases, going blind. Their ears are also extremely sensitive. Things such as dog whistles, certain tunes, ringing bells (especially Church bells), and water running for too long can affect them drastically and drive them out of their minds. Things such as pure salt, holy water, steel and iron are capable of burning and scarring them. Cold iron seems to work better. Wearing clothes inside out, placing horse shoes over doors, and keeping four leaf clovers seems to work as a good repellent to Drow. St. John's Wort, a type of plant, is practically fatal and the scent of it itself can cause sharp pains and wreck any current spells or enchantments they have going. It is also possible to trap them in a circle of pure salt or Witch Hazel leaves. They are also extremely vulnerable to illusions and psychological attacks. ---- Classes/Clubs English 10 Trigonometry World History Biology Latin Wellness Band Art Mathletes Occult Club Category:Male Students Category:Creature pages